Warrior From The Valley
by ENGLivesAndZERO
Summary: A young girl, bullied since she was little, loses everything the day her little sister dies. As she tries to understand the events leading up to the death, things go from bad to worse with her family. ((Working On Cover Image...)) Also on: Wattpad (Always go-to) DeviantArt FanFiction Hope to publish on !
1. Chapter One

Around me, voices whisper things that could break others. They are monsters. However, I've lived with them all my life. I'm not afraid of their words. Actually, I welcome the harsh sting.  
People say I'm weird. They say I'm... Well, the list goes on and on. I'm not what you'd call "popular". But, hey, that's fine by me. Actually, I'm used to it. What are they gonna do, huh?  
I'm an artist. Author. Gamer. Photographer. Reader. I'm a nerd, a geek. I'm an absolute bitch. A bastard. Dumbass. Idiot. Ugly fat useless. You name it. I've been called it.  
So, even as these voices whisper behind my back, I know I've won. A girl behind me laughs before kicking my bad leg. I don't even hiss. Instead, I turn around and face her.  
A face so covered in makeup I can't see her skin. Fake-blond hair. Bright blue eyes.  
"If it isn't the local slut. Did the dumbass who bought you last night treat you badly? That looks like a new bruise around your neck." she sneers, her voice like nails on a blackboard.  
"One, that's still a tattoo. And two, I'm not the local slut. Honey, that title belongs to you and your whole gang." I shrug, standing up from my seat.  
Right on cue, the final bell rings. Grabbing my bookbag, I start heading towards the highschool's library. The girl, a bitch named Shelby Sanders, is still reeling from my calling her out.  
Sighing with relief, I open the doors. A boy with short, brown, spiky hair. Eyes so light blue they almost look gray. Six-something. Dark brown jacket. Jeans. White shirt. And a bracelet on his right arm.  
A bracelet I made him two years ago.  
Darok Peiferman. My two-year boyfriend.  
He smiles at me, arms open. Within seconds, they're embracing me tightly. Fingers brush through my dark hair, caressing my scalp. I sigh in bliss, hugging him tighter.  
When I pull back, jet-dark-blue meets cloudy-ice-blue as our eyes meet.  
"Hey, love." he smiles before diving down and trapping my lips in a kiss.  
Without hesitation, I kiss back. I flick my tongue across his lip before pulling away, laughing. He sighs, eyes half-lidded. He smiles lovingly. I beam back.  
"How was your day?" he grins.  
"Usual. You?"  
"Same as always. But today," he smirks, leaning closer, "I'll end it with you."  
I laugh, shoving him playfully.  
"You ALWAYS think you're gonna get some!" I laugh, walking away.  
"Cause, one of these days, I WILL!" he chuckles, easily catching up with me.  
"True, true, but not tonight."  
"Why nooooot?" he whines, pouting jokingly.  
"Cause I don't wanna right now."  
"But I doooooo!"  
By now, we're out by his car. Opening his back door, he shoves me onto the back seat. Closing the door behind him, he climbs onto me. Slowly, his face lowers to mine.  
One moment, we're there, and the next, I'm in heaven. He grunts softly, curling his fingers. I moan.  
"Y-you like that?" he pants out, looking down at me, fingers moving slowly.  
I whine, trying to writhe. He laughs breathlessly, thrusting home. I shriek, arching my hips up to meet his hand. He groans, and I feel something press against my bare thigh.  
He sighs, pulling out his fingers. I whine pathetically as he wipes my liquid onto his jeans. I blush at the hard dick resting against my thigh.  
"Later?" he pants, touching my nose to his.  
I nod, unable to speak.  
"G-good. Cause this-" he says, grabbing his boner, "-is going to be inside you."  
I lick my lips, shuddering lightly. And with that, he zips up his pants and climbs into the front seat. I lay there, staring at the car ceiling.  
"Hey, Sloane?"  
"Yeah?"  
"How was your day? Really?"  
I sigh.  
"They called me a slut, again. They kept calling me names."  
"Honey, you have to tell-"  
"And call attention to myself? No. And let them realize that my house has finally collapsed? No way in heeeeeeeeeeeell."  
He sighs.  
"Only for you, my love."


	2. Chapter Two

I sit up, looking at Darok. He glances back at me.  
"You know that hurts, right?"  
"I know."  
"But you're worth it."  
"Why, again?"  
"Cause I wouldn't be here."  
"Same here."  
"I love you."  
"I love you, too."  
We ride the rest of the way in silence. Finally, we reach our place. It's a nice house. And I can't begin to describe how grateful towards his mother I am for letting me live here. He looks back before raising his eyebrows.  
I laugh softly. Deciding to be the immature person I am, I open my arms. Darok laughs before picking me up bridal style. I beam as he carries me into the house.  
"Mom! I'm home!" he shouts.  
"Hi, mom!" I shout.  
Yes. Since I lack a mother, Darok's mom took over that field.  
"Hey kids! There's a cookie for each of you on the shelf!" she calls.  
I immediately jump off Darok's back and bolt to the shelf. Snatching both cookies, I run into Darok's room and lock the door. After a few moments, he finally realizes that I stole his cookie. Chasing after me, he ends up faceplanting into the door.  
"Sloane! Dammit, gimme my cookie!" he whines, knocking on the door.  
"Neva! Is meh cookie now!" I laugh, stuffing said cookie into my bra.  
I hear him pouting in the hallway so, against my better judgment, I open the door. Instantly, I'm tackled to the ground. He growls playfully, giving my neck a nip. Unable to stop myself, I laugh hysterically.  
"D-Darok! Get off me!"  
"Not until I get my cookie back!" he yells playfully.  
"Well! You crushed it!"  
"Wut?"  
"You heard me." I say, pulling out the remains of his cookie.  
He blushes brightly before smirking.  
"Well, I'll just have to eat it off of you, then."  
And with that, my shirt and bra are gone. Licking his lips, he locks the door behind him. Then the fun starts...  
I blush madly as his tongue trails under one of my breasts. Lapping up the crumbs, he pulls away before chuckling. It's not hard to recognize the look in his stormy gaze. Slowly, he lays on top of me, eyes never leaving mine.  
"Wanna continue from where we left off?" he breathes, mouth inches from mine.  
"N-not too far, though."  
"I know." he purrs before trapping my lips in a heated kiss.  
I close my eyes in bliss, losing myself as his tongue forces itself into my mouth. Wrapping my arms around him, I deepen the kiss, running my tongue along his teeth. Hissing, he traps my tongue within his mouth before sucking on it harshly.  
"Mine." he growls possessively.  
I nod, unable to move, much less speak. However, I do groan into his mouth when he pinches a very sensitive spot on my chest. He chuckles softly, voice full of lust, of need.  
"You like that? Hm?" he whispers softly, eyes gazing clearly at my half-lidded ones.  
"J-just shut the hell up and k-kiss me." I pant, smashing my lips to his.  
He groans softly, and I feel something hard press against my knee. I'm about to rub him when there's a knock on the door.  
"Kids, if you're going to have sex, do it elsewhere... And with protection!" Darok's mom says loudly.  
"Fuck." I hiss under my breath.  
Darok laughs.  
"I mean, if you reeeeeeally want to."  
"Bitch."  
"Yup! You're mine!"  
I can't help but laugh. After getting redressed, I flop onto our bed.  
"I'm booooooored!" I whine childishly.  
Darok spins around from his desk's wheely chair.  
"Sloane, you're ALWAYS bored!" he laughs, throwing a piece of paper at me.  
I gasp, acting as though I've been fatally wounded.  
"Noooo! I'm too young to die!" I gasp, sliding to the floor.  
Darok gasps in horror.  
"No! My beautiful maiden has been wounded! I shall save you!" he shouts, picking me up bridal style.  
Hurrying outside, I try to piece together what he's doing... Too late! I yelp in shock as I'm dropped into a pool. Shrieking and flailing, I splash to the surface. For a moment, I catch my breath. But then I glare daggers at my boyfriend.  
"You. Are. Dead."  
"SHIT!" he shouts, bolting.  
"GET BACK HERE!" I scream, chasing after him.


	3. Chapter Three

I yawn, staring at the phone screen in front of me. Darok tightens his grip around my waist, tucking his face deeper into my neck. His breath caressing my skin, he mumbles something inaudible. After a few moments, I shrug, going back to reading.  
"Sloane..." he groans, nipping me lightly.  
"What?"  
"Go to beeeeeed..." he whines.  
"Three more FanFics."  
"Nuuuuuuuuuu! DON'T MAKE ME FUCK YOU TILL YOU PASS OUT!" he threatens.  
I flip so I lay facing him. Cocking an eyebrow, I glance down suspiciously. He wiggles his eyebrows, hooking a leg over my two. My face heats up as I feel something press against my leg. He laughs softly.  
"Put the phone away, Sloane."  
"B-but I'm at a reeeeeeally good part!" I whine, pouting.  
"I'll give you a BETTER 'part' if you don't take my advice, sweety."  
"But-"  
"Butt? Okay." he smirks, flipping me so I'm on my stomach.  
Putting my phone on the nightstand, the sexy boy easily climbs on top of me. I blush as his boner presses against my ass. He chuckles darkly, laying down.  
"We never did get to do that thing, did we?" he whispers in my ear.  
"H-hey!" I blush, looking at him from the corner of my eye.  
"Hm?"  
"L-let's go to bed!"  
"Ah, ah, ah~! You're not getting away that easily!"  
"Darok!" I whine.  
"Sloane!" he mimics, chuckling.  
"Stahp, please?"  
"Nope. Actually... Since it's Saturday tomorrow..." he smiles, grabbing my wrist.  
Within moments, we're outside. And I'm thrown to the ground. He flops down beside me. I gasp, eyes widening as I see the hundreds of stars. Since it's almost summer, the night is only cool. Not too cold and not too hot.  
And above us, countless stars shine down. The full moon glows a brilliant silver, bathing Darok and I in its brilliant light. Not a cloud is visible in the deep, limitless pool of stars.  
Beside me, Darok finds my hand. His eyes sparkling with love -for both the stars and I- he turns to me. Gripping my hand tighter, he breathes out the three words he floods my mind and voice with every moment of every day.  
"I love you."  
And, without hesitation, I repeat them.  
"I love you, too."  
After that, we just lay there, confessing to eachother the our love, in the silence. Our heartbeats the only thing heard. Suddenly, to my absolute shock, something blazes across the sky. My heart literarily stops.  
"O-oh my god..." I breathe out, still without air.  
"I know..." he whispers, holding my hand tighter.  
Suddenly, another shooting star crosses the sky. Then another. And another. And tears trickle down my cheeks as I realize what I'm witnessing.  
"Happy belated birthday, my sweet."  
Unintentionally, tears start rolling down my cheeks. I can't stop them. Unable to take this aching beauty any longer, I turn and bury my face into his warm chest. My eyes continue to leak tears as he wraps his arms around me tightly.  
Heart beating fast, I hold him close, listening to his steady heartbeat. Without even realizing it, my hand finds its way to his and I close my eyes, enveloped in bliss. I wish I could stay right here, in this exact moment, forever...  
But that doesn't mean my heart isn't cracking from the memory this meteor shower brings. Images, slightly darkened by time and age, flash in my head. And I'm dragged into the depths of my nightmares...


	4. Chapter Four

_Golden_ _._  
 _That's_ _how_ _she_ _looks_ _._ _Her_ _hair_ _,_ _cut_ _short_ _,_ _is_ _dirty_ _blond_ _with_ _dark_ _roots_ _._ _Her_ _skin_ _,_ _tanned_ _from_ _the_ _sun_ _,_ _is_ _covered_ _in_ _freckles_ _;_ _colored_ _by_ _bruises_ _._ _The_ _setting_ _sun_ _,_ _shining_ _it's_ _golden_ _beam_ _,_ _caresses_ _her_ _in_ _its_ _light_ _._  
 _Her_ _eyes_ _,_ _such_ _a_ _light_ _shade_ _of_ _blue_ _that_ _they're_ _almost_ _gray_ _,_ _gaze_ _into_ _my_ _own_ _dark_ _orbs_ _._ _Reflecting_ _the_ _light_ _back_ _,_ _they_ _look_ _gold_ _as_ _well_ _._ _She_ _smiles_ _,_ _face_ _lighting_ _up_ _with_ _love_ _._ _Love_ _only_ _a_ _fraction_ _as_ _strong_ _as_ _mine_ _._  
 _"_ _Today's_ _the_ _day_ _,_ _Sissy_ _!"_ _she_ _beams_ _._  
 _"_ _I_ _know_ _!_ _Are_ _you_ _excited_ _?"_ _I_ _smile_ _back_ _,_ _heart_ _aching_ _with_ _how_ _much_ _I_ _love_ _her_ _._  
 _She_ _shudders_ _in_ _excitement_ _before_ _stepping_ _out_ _of the_ _van_ _._ _I_ _watch_ _as_ _she_ _grabs_ _her_ _sleeping_ _bag_ _and_ _starts_ _walking_ _away_ _._ _When_ _she_ _reaches_ _the_ _porch_ _,_ _she_ _turns_ _and_ _waves_ _one_ _last_ _time_ _,_ _smiling_ _in_ _anticipation_ _for_ _her_ _first_ _ever_ _sleepover_ _._  
 _I_ _wave_ _back_ _,_ _beaming_ _at_ _my_ _little_ _sister_ _._ _Then_ _we're_ _driving_ _away_ _._ _After_ _a_ _while_ _,_ _my_ _mother_ _drops_ _me_ _off_ _at_ _my_ _boyfriend,_ _Darok's_ _house_ _._ _She_ _smiles_ _at_ _me_ _,_ _a_ _watery_ _,_ _defeated_ _look_ _on_ _her_ _face_ _._ _I_ _ignore_ _it_ _and_ _bolt_ _to_ _the_ _door_ _._  
 _I'm_ _not_ _even_ _on_ _the_ _first_ _step_ _when_ _the_ _door_ _flings_ _open_ _,_ _and_ _a_ _women_ _embraces_ _me_ _tightly_ _._ _I_ _laugh_ _,_ _hugging_ _back_ _,_ _as_ _she_ _calls_ _for_ _her_ _son_ _._ _The_ _boy_ _hurries_ _down_ _the_ _steps_ _,_ _preparing_ _to_ _tackle_ _me_ _from_ _his_ _mother_ _,_ _when_ _it_ _happens_ _._  
 _My_ _phone_ _buzzes_ _._ _However_ _,_ _I_ _completely_ _ignore_ _it_ _,_ _passing_ _it_ _off_ _as_ _my_ _mother_ _just_ _reminding_ _me_ _not_ _to_ _have_ _any_ _sex_ _at_ _this_ _sleepover_ _._ _I_ _almost_ _pull_ _out_ _my_ _phone_ _,_ _almost_ _see_ _the_ _text_ _that'll_ _change_ _my_ _life_ _;_ _the_ _thing_ _that_ _will_ _shatter_ _my_ _heart_ _._  
 _But_ _that's_ _when_ _Darok_ _finally_ _tackles_ _me_ _in_ _a_ _hug_ _,_ _his_ _lips_ _crashing_ _upon_ _my_ _own_ _._ _I_ _sigh_ _in_ _bliss_ _,_ _forgetting_ _for_ _a_ _moment_ _that_ _his_ _mother_ _is_ _standing_ _there_ _,_ _her_ _eyes_ _lit_ _up_ _laughter_ _._ _It's_ _when_ _she_ _voices_ _that_ _that_ _we_ _pull_ _apart_ _._  
 _"_ _Well_ _,_ _you_ _two_ _,_ _if_ _you_ _want_ _snacks_ _Darok_ _here_ _can_ _show_ _you_ _where_ _they_ _are_ _!"_ _she_ _laughs_ _before_ _walking_ _off_ _._  
 _I_ _lay_ _there_ _a_ _few more_ _minutes_ _,_ _an_ _absolute_ _blushing_ _mess_ _,_ _before_ _getting_ _up_ _._ _Darok_ _smiles_ _at_ _me_ _,_ _face_ _inches_ _from_ _mine_ _,_ _teasing_ _me_ _with_ _his_ _closeness_ _,_ _before_ _pulling_ _away_ _._ _I_ _whine_ _,_ _watching_ _as_ _he_ _stands_ _up_ _._  
 _He_ _laughs_ _,_ _offering_ _me_ _a_ _hand_ _._ _Which_ _I_ _grab_ _before_ _jerking_ _him_ _back_ _down_ _._ _And_ _,_ _for_ _the_ _next_ _hour_ _or_ _so_ _,_ _proceed_ _to_ _wrestle_ _with_ _him_ _._ _Every_ _so_ _often_ _,_ _he_ _gets_ _the_ _upper_ _hand_ _(_ _most_ _times_ _...)._ _I_ _keep_ _struggling_ _,_ _fighting_ _to_ _beat_ _him_ _._  
 _But_ _,_ _being_ _a_ _year_ _older_ _taller_ _,_ _and_ MALE _,_ _he_ _easily_ _beats_ _me_ _._ _After_ _that_ _,_ _we_ _just_ _lay_ _there_ _on_ _the_ _floor_ _,_ _chatting_ _about_ _anything_ _and_ _everything_ _._ _Eventually_ _,_ _we_ _get_ _to_ _the_ _topic_ _of_ _my_ _home_ _life_ _._ _I_ _check_ _my_ _watch_ _._  
 _6:45_ _PM_ _._  
 _Damn_ _._  
 _Well_ _,_ _can't_ _avoid_ _the_ _subject_ _forever_ _..._  
 _"_ _Well_ _..._ _My_ _dad's_ _been_ _drinking_ _a lot_ _more_ _lately_ _._ _My_ _mom's_ _overstressed_ _._ _And_ _my_ _bullies_ _are_ _getting_ _worse_ _._ _Dad_ _almost_ _smashed_ _a_ _bottle_ _over_ _Hanna's_ _head_ _,_ _and_ _Mom_ _got_ _cut_ _badly_ _from_ _the_ _bottle_ _._ _I_ _got_ _slashed_ _last_ _night_ _for_ _punching_ _him_ _for_ _hurting_ _Hanna_ _,_ _so_ _..._ _Yeh_ _._ _You_ _?"_ _I_ _spill_ _,_ _not_ _looking_ _at_ _him_ _._  
 _"_ _Dad's_ _being_ _a_ _dick_ _-_ _as_ _usual_ _-_ _and_ _Mom's_ _worried_ _'bout_ _ol_ _'_ _Onyx_ _._ _Nothin_ _'_ _new_ _,_ _really_ _."_  
 _"_ _Asshole_ _."_  
 _"_ _I_ _know_ _,_ _honey_ _."_  
 _"_ _Hey_ _,_ _Darok_ _?"_  
 _"_ _Yes_ _,_ _love_ _?"_  
 _"_ _I_ _want_ _food_ _."_  
 _He_ _laughs_ _._ _He_ _laughs_ _so_ _hard_ _he_ _cries_ _._ _And_ _I_ _laugh_ _with_ _him_ _._  
 _It's_ _not_ _until_ _the_ _next_ _morning_ _that_ _I_ _remember_ _my_ _text_ _._ _Laughing_ _,_ _I_ _go_ _to_ _reply_ _like_ _a_ _smartass_ _..._ _And_ _finally_ _read_ _my_ _last_ _communication_ _with_ _my_ _little_ _sister_ _._  
JediHanna: Sissy I'm scared there's someone in the house he's got a knife Sissy come now I can't call the cops please  
JediHanna: He killed her he killed her hurry please please  
JediHanna: He's gone we're safe I'm calling the cops  
I drop my phone. There's a new text... From my Mom...  
AngelOfLight: Honey, you need to come home soon. There's been a... Accident. Hurry home, please.  
My legs give out. I scream.  
I'm clutching Darok's shirt, my knuckles white. All he can do is watch as I break down.


End file.
